Synile
One of the older members of the Labryinth of Doom, he first discovered the Labyrinth prior to Selena Nadir's apprenticeship to Chikara. After many long years of service, he was given the honorary title of, "Champion of the Labyrinth of Doom". By those familiar with him, Synile is often known by his love of katanas, and penchant for a type of humor that only he himself seems to find funny, however sometimes a darker Synile lies beneath the surface. History Youth Synile was born on a small unnamed island in the Lalvican Sea, at roughly sometime between 500 BDW and 600 BDW. He was the son of weathly traders, who through a bit of luck made money selling ore found on their island to various smiths and metallurgists. Synile's father was a smith in hobby, and had created various weapons out of the ores from his mines. At the age of 9 Synile picked up one of his fathers' swords and showed remarkable natural prowess with the blade. The family took frequent trips across the nations as a mix of business and vacation. Each dojo the family would take Synile to had praised his natural talent, heralding him as a potential sword saint. Life Prior to the Labyrinth While traveling one day during Synile's 13th year of life, brigands storm the boat Synile and his family was aboard. Synile is unable to get to his sword before the boat is overwhelmed with the brigands, and the resulting struggle ends up sinking the boat, killing most on board. A badly injured Synile winds up washing ashore upon the coast of Uradiel. His family, as far as he knew, sank along with the boat they were aboard. Once he came too, he became a wanderer, roaming that nation. Eventually his swordsmanship skills saw him recruited by a band of thieves himself, and he looted various towns as a way to survive. Due to Synile’s strong sense of honor and justice, he personally never murdered any of his victims, nor did he steal from any but those he felt were truly deserving of the theft. However, after two years of being surrounded by thieves dark notions began to develop in his heart. At 15 Synile tried to leave, but acting leader of the clan saw too much value in Synile’s skills. A fight ensued, and Synile killed the head brigand and fled the group. Synile lived his life, from age 15 to 16, as a wanderer, aiding random people in need with the katana he obtained from years of theft. The darkness that had briefly touched Synile’s heart seemed to fade in light of the good he was working across the country. However, one request would wind up drastically changing Synile’s fate forever. A panicking woman had lost her son. Synile being eager to help had agreed to look for the lost boy. This fateful encounter would be how Synile would come to discover the Labyrinth of Doom. Whilst looking for the young boy, Synile stumbled upon an entrance to the underground, and through exploration came to meet its inhabitants. Life in the Labyrinth The Lazu soaked hallways of the Labyrinth would begin to warp Synile immediately, and within several years he became twisted and corrupt. Synile had begun to make a name for himself with the great sword prowess he demonstrated during the various raids Labyrinth dwellers would carry out. He began to make himself known as a member worth noting at roughly the same time Selena Nadir was chosen by Queen Chikara as her apprentice. Through his various actions, Synile's service to the Labyrinth did not go unheeded. His actions on various raids and military campaigns earned him the title of "The Champion of the Labyrinth of Doom". A title he seems unusually fond of, and makes frequent mention to, even though the Labyrinth is no more. Khuffie's Rise to Power Synile, under orders of the Labyrinth royal family, was placed as an agent within the domain of the Forsaken Fortress. The population of the Labyrinth had drastically decreased from legions of warriors to a few notably skilled warriors. The Labyrinth's fall set the warrior up for his own fall into depression. It was during this time that he found a renewed love for the drink. His alcoholism saw him become a hermit within the Fortress, and his presence went largely unnoticed, with the exception of his participation in Domain Wars' One and Two as a soldier of the Fortress. Destruction at Olimandias Appearance and Personality He looks like some guy. With a big ass sword. The Cursed Nodachi Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Labyrinth Category:Citizens of The Forsaken Fortress Category:Citizens of Calatia